Chocolates And Kisses
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Valentine's Day. The day of confessions, chocolates and of course, love. Genji struggles to cope with the scars left from his augmentation while pondering his feelings for Mercy. Meanwhile, Mercy struggles to overcome her guilt of scarring Genji's body in order to come to terms with her feelings for him. Can the day of love allow them to conquer their inner demons? Oneshot. Gency.


**Now that I'm aware that there's no Valentine's Day event and that Blizzard basically threw those lines into the fray to give all the Gency fans out there hope, I'm taking matters into my own hands.**

 **There are a few details you should be aware of here:**

 **\- Features much more scarred and insecure Genji. His personality is roughly the same, but has the added burden of thinking he looks hideous without his mask, especially around people he cares about.**

 **\- Features a more guilt ridden Mercy. In this iteration, she feels deep regret in causing Genji to suffer the blow to his pride. She also feels it is her fault as to why Genji left Overwatch, because he couldn't come to terms with what he had become back then. All the way up to now, Mercy has blamed herself and reacts accordingly.**

 **\- Features a more brotherly bond between Genji and Winston. This was done primarily because I don't see enough Winston in fanfiction nowadays so him being a bro is totally something I could see.**

 **\- Genji's body is not completely cybernetic. His limbs are the only parts that are fully mechanical while the rest of his body remains intact with some scarring. His helmet has also been changed, now instead forming a part of a collar implant. Instead of removing the mask and helmet by hand, it retracts in a way similar to the helmets in _Dead Space_.**

 **\- This story takes the _Reflections_ comic into account and assumes that the letter Genji wrote was sent to Mercy.**

* * *

 **Inspired from the voice lines, Hamasaki Ayumi's _Dearest_ , a funny game and the spirit of Valentine's Day:**

 **I present to you my interpretation of what Blizzard could do with it (with some added fluff of course).**

 **Happy Valentine's Day when it comes to you all! Hope you all enjoy some chocolates and such!**

* * *

 **Chocolates And Kisses**

 **~ o ~**

 _Sometimes, it doesn't matter what gift you give._

 _Just letting someone know you care can make all the difference._

 **~ o ~**

"Another job well done Genji," said Winston.  
"Is there anything else that needs our attention?" replied Genji.

The scientist shook his head and smiled.

"Everything Black Talon launched on Zurich has been taken care of; Jack and Ana already dealt with the bomb that Reaper planted downtown," he explained.

The shinobi sighed in relief as he retracted his mask, revealing his face. He then looked at Winston.

"I could use your help with something...if you have some time?" asked Genji.

Winston raised his eyebrow but nodded.

"What do you need?" he asked.  
"I was hoping you would be able to help me with the scarring on my face; I know you were working on a regenerative foam to help Overwatch's military forces and I really want to get rid of this," replied the ninja.

Winston eyed his face, noting that it was still quite heavily scarred despite Overwatch's best efforts. Genji had managed to survive, but lost all of his limbs in his battle with Hanzo. The scientist had managed to take a few ganders at the project and even helped contribute by giving Genji the cybernetic braces that allowed him to safely awaken the power of the dragon without straining his body too much...but even after all of that work, Genji's torso and face were still heavily scarred. His hair had already grown back to the way it was before the augmentation process, but the scarring prevented some of the hair from growing, creating several streaks of hairless scalp. Winston sighed softly before adjusting his glasses.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked.  
"Not at all. I just want to be able to look my best; I intend to visit someone special to me before I return to Nepal," explained the shinobi.

Winston laughed heartily, suddenly realizing Genji's discomfort. For once, Genji intended to look human instead of hiding behind his mask and walking around in his cybernetic suit.

"Well I have just about finished the foam, but I'm not entirely sure how well it will work considering your cybernetic implants," he replied.  
"Will it at least remove the scarring on my face?" asked Genji.

Winston nodded with a smile.

"If you're ready, we can do it now. It will take about a few days for the foam to run its course completely. You'll have to come back for a treatment every day until it's done...and if we're going to remove the scarring on your face, we'd might as well do the same for the rest of your body," explained Winston.

Genji nodded in agreement. Winston however raised a finger.

"However, it won't be able to remove some of the scarring; some of those cuts on your torso are too deep for the foam to remove at this stage, but I might be able to improve it based on the results of what it does for you now," continued Winston.  
"Thank you Winston...you're a good friend," said Genji with a respectful bow.

The scientist laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"So...you know where Dr. Ziegler lives right?"

Genji immediately looked up at him, astonished at his words. Winston chuckled heartily before patting his back.

"H-H-How did you know?" gasped the ninja.  
"It's obvious from the way you look at her; I may be of a different species but even I can see how a man looks when he's in love," replied Winston.

Genji's eyes narrowed as he sighed deeply.

"You actually care enough to want to go and visit her so I take it that you're going to get her a gift for Valentine's Day as well?" continued the scientist.

Genji's face lit up like a red Christmas light, but he nodded slowly. However, Winston immediately gave him a serious glare.

"This better not be one of your tricks like the past Genji; she's important to me too and if you're going to break her heart, you can forget the treatment," snapped Winston.

The shinobi gave Winston a sincere look, shaking his head as he took a seat in the chair beside him.

"...I'm a different man now; Master Zenyatta taught me the value of keeping friends close and how important it is to keep relationships healthy...I've given this a lot of thought and I know in my heart that I could never bring myself to hurt her. It would destroy me to see her cry." replied Genji.

Winston looked at the ninja's face, scanning for any doubt but much to his relief, found none.

"Without Angela, I wouldn't be here and I want to show her just how much she means to me...I wrote her a letter just before the Christmas holidays and all that I can think of is telling her in person instead of with a piece of paper," he explained.

The scientist chuckled heartily.

"That explains why she looked so happy when I saw her a week ago...you should know that she cares about you too," he said.

Genji looked at him, still astonished at what he was hearing.

"...She does?" he asked.  
"You don't understand the internal struggle she had when deciding to help with the augmentation project," replied Winston.

Though he had made it clear in the past that he was not at all happy with what he became upon leaving Overwatch initially, Genji had no idea what had happened before all of the procedures. During all the time he was with the organization, Angela Ziegler had been nothing short of a guardian and friend to the ninja as he tried to recover from his initial shock of becoming a living weapon. She however, never indicated that there was a struggle with it...though it wouldn't take the average person long to realize that she would never be alright with taking someone's humanity away considering her trademark kindness.

"I've known her longer than you have...and I've never seen her struggle with a decision so much, she almost didn't help because she knew what it would do to you," continued Winston.

Genji nodded slowly before looking down at the ground.

"Don't misunderstand me Genji; you've proven yourself to be a good friend and there's no doubt that you've changed significantly, but I have to be sure that she'll be alright; she's an important pillar to this organization and losing her would destroy everything we've fought for so far," explained Winston.  
"I understand," replied Genji.

He then rose to his feet, turning his face away from the scientist.

"Words cannot describe how grateful I am to her for everything she did for me...and though I was angry when I left all those years ago, not a day went by that I didn't think about her...she was one of the few reasons I could find to keep going, to find a true purpose and to change my ways," he continued.

His fists clenched as he let out a deep breath.

"I've...never owed anyone anything before and initially, I believed I felt for her because of what she did for me...but then I realized how beautiful of a woman she is, both inside and out," he continued.

Winston smiled brightly at Genji's words as he motioned for Athena to hand him the foam.

"I can't promise you that nothing bad with happen because at this point, the world could turn on its heels in a flash...but what I _can_ promise is that I will do everything in my power to make her happy and most importantly, to let her know that she...is **loved** ,"

Winston approached the ninja before laying a hand on his back. Genji turned back to see a small pump in the ape's hand.

"Take off your suit and lay back on the chair," said the scientist.

The ninja gave Winston a genuine smile before bowing respectfully.

"Thank you Winston...I will not waste this chance," he said.  
"You better not; this foam takes weeks to produce and this is my last dose!"

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

 _"How're you feeling?"_ asked Winston.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

"Never better, thank you for all your help Winston," I replied.  
 _"Good luck...and Genji?"_

I kept the button on my helmet pressed down, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

 _"Just be honest with her; she doesn't appreciate anything more than that,"_ he said.  
"I will," I replied.

The call cut off as I jumped down from the building I had scaled as I made my way towards Angela's house. I quickly paged her communicator and just as Winston said, she answered within two rings.

 _"Hello?"_

Just being able to hear her voice brought warmth to my heart as I continued leaping from building to building.

"Hello Angela," I said sincerely.

The video feed turned on from her end, showing that she was indeed at her apartment, sitting in her couch and drinking some kind of hot beverage.

 _"Genji! I thought you went back to Nepal!"_ she said in a cheery tone.  
"I won't be leaving until the end of the week...do you have some time? I was hoping I could see you," I asked politely.

She smiled and nodded.

 _"Of course! Are you on your way now?"_ she asked.  
"I will be there shortly...my apologies for making this so short notice," I replied.

She laughed softly and shook her head.

 _"My door is always open to you Genji; we've long since passed the formality stage,"_ she replied.

I smiled to myself as I stopped leaping, now able to see her apartment building. She was at the top floor of the three story building, with a great deal of it devoted to just her high rise home. I had always assumed that she had a nice home...but just didn't have the time to spend there thanks to her schedule.

"Alright, I'll be there in just a moment," I said.

She nodded as the call cut off. I took a deep breath before looking up.

 _"...Don't be afraid, the worst she can do is say no,"_

After ensuring my gift was firmly in my grasp, I jumped as far as my legs would allow, managing to reach the side of the building. I immediately adjusted my momentum, grabbing onto the flagpole and using it to catapult myself right up to the roof. I let out a heavy breath and ensured that my gift was unharmed from my reckless maneuver before making my way inside. As I reached her door, I felt myself hesitate slightly. After mentally slapping myself, remembering everything that Winston told me, I extended a hand and knocked on the door.

She came not three seconds later and opened the door. For a few seconds, we stood there and stared at each other. Her face was clearly shocked, even though she knew full well that I was visiting. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked.

She was wearing a thick white sweater that had sleeves that were just a little too long for her hands and collar that was just a tad too wide for her neck, allowing it to sink down a little to reveal more of her collarbone. She paired that with a pair of thick dark brown pants, which I assumed was for sleeping due to how comfortable it looked. Her face was still completely flawless, her hair was more relaxed, evidently lacking some of the gel she used to keep it firm as it cascaded down her back It was as if she didn't age a single day since the last time I saw her in person...still just as beautiful as before, if not more.

The pause continued for what felt like years, even though it was only a few seconds. Perhaps it was because I was wearing clothes and I still had my mask on, perhaps she didn't think I would be here to quickly...whatever the reason, I had never seen her face looked so astonished before.

"...Angela,"

I couldn't think of anything else to say; so many things came to mind and none of them seemed to form a coherent sentence because of how nervous I felt. However, her face softened into a smile and before I could say another word, she quickly closed the distance between us and grabbed me in a warm embrace. I was startled by the sudden contact until she snuggled her face into my shoulder. Her heart rate was faster than usual and she was so warm in comparison to the cold air from outside...

"It's good to see you again," she said.

Feeling a new level of happiness and warmth wash over me, I returned the hug.

"You too," I replied.

We separated after a few seconds as she invited me in. After shutting the door behind us, she guided me to the living room, which had a large couch and much to my surprise, a fireplace.

"You can have a seat here...can I get you anything to eat or drink?" she asked.  
"I'm alright, thanks for the offer," I replied.

She then took a seat next to me as I placed the bag I brought behind the couch, ensuring that she couldn't see it as I looked to her.

"It's been a long time," I said.  
"Yes it has," she replied.

I then looked to the coffee table next to us, which had some paperwork littering it along with an open laptop and what appeared to be an organizer sitting on the keys.

"You were doing some work I take it?" I asked.

She nodded and let out a heavy breath.

"It's been very hectic as of late, but I'm handling it just as I always do...what about you?" she asked.  
"Most of my time has been spent in Nepal, though I do travel on occasion," I replied.  
"Like right now?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded, taking a deep breath as I looked her in the eyes.

"Now that I know what you've been doing...the more important question is, how are **you** Angela?" I began.

 **~ o ~**

I don't know how long we spent talking about the past years...but I was very glad that he was here. He came to Zurich because Winston had called all Overwatch agents to assist with countermeasures to a Black Talon operation, but I was away on business in the Middle East. Thankfully, I wasn't needed in the fight or to nurse anyone back to health because everything went well and the injuries sustained by everyone was something that Winston could handle without my help.

As he filled me in on just about everything that happened between now and his letter during the holidays, I began to realize just how much I missed having him around. Though most of our time in the past involved me troubleshooting his suit or something medical related, I nevertheless came to appreciate our time together. There was even a time when we went out for leisure, though back then we didn't have as many options as we do now since the second Omnic Crisis has created a divide. Here in Zurich, most mechanicals and humans got along well, thanks in part to my efforts as well as Overwatch's. However, Genji was an enigma as he was neither human nor mechanical. In addition to that, his face was so heavily scarred from the surgery we did back then that I doubt he would be willing to take off his mask at any point.

 _"And even after all this time...the guilt still eats at me for doing this to him..."_

It was easily the most difficult decision I had to make because I was practically taking away his pride, which was his body. However, Genji Shimada was never a man to hold a grudge and instead, he was rather grateful for my efforts. He indicated that by never treating me as a superior or just some doctor that took care of him...but as a friend. Still...he wouldn't have spent all that time searching the world for a purpose if I hadn't subjected him to the augmentations, which drowned a portion of his life in misery and disgust. However, he then happened upon Zenyatta, who helped him come to terms with his cybernetic body.

I had noticed the difference in his thought patterns as well as his words during our time together at Overwatch and after Zenyatta's training. He really has changed...nothing like the playboy he used to be. Even back then, he had a sense of righteousness because he refused to be involved with the Shimada's illegal activities. I guess deep down, he was always a good person but he was just too selfish indulging in all those pleasures given his status.

And now here we were...years later after his transformation. And I couldn't be happier to see him here.

Suddenly, I snapped my fingers, startling him from our conversation.

"I almost forgot! I got you something!" I said.

He watched on as I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out a box of my favorite chocolates. They were Lindt brand and my personal favorite flavor from them was their Cornet Milk. However, I went ahead and got a heart shaped box to keep the spirit of Valentine's Day intact. I approached him.

"I got you some chocolates Genji, Swiss! They're the best!" I said with a bright smile.

I couldn't tell how his face looked beneath the mask but he let out his own version of a nervous laugh as he accepted them from me. If his mask was down right now, I imagined that he was blushing profusely.

"Thank you Angela..." he said.

I then saw him reach down behind the couch and a moment later, produced a beautiful red bag. It was shiny, with neat ribbons tied and curled to decorate it. I could see some pink wrapping paper sticking out of the top. I blushed profusely upon seeing it but I immediately hid it from his watchful eyes.

"I have some chocolates for you...not Swiss," he sighed in what sounded like disappointment.

I assumed he said that because he had gotten chocolates and had no idea that Swiss were my favorites. I understood, though a part of me had always wanted someone to give me a box of my favorite chocolates...it would feel so romantic. I sighed softly but gave him a grateful smile.

"I suppose it will have to do. Thank you Genji," I replied with a smile.

I took the bag from him, but only after giving him a hug. I reached into it and much to my surprise, there was another heart shaped box but the brand name was something I wasn't familiar with.

"...Hersheys Kisses?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

From what I could see beneath the clear plastic under the label, they were bite-sized chocolates that were sealed in shiny foil wrapping paper. The box was significantly larger than the one I just gave him and for some reason, there were two colors of paper: red and pink. Upon reading the label further, he had guessed correctly and bought milk chocolate.

 _"Well...he got the type right. I'm sure these will taste delicious...though not as good as Lindt,"_

"We can get to those later," he said.

I broke from my thoughts before placing the box on the coffee table. He then opened his box before holding it out to me.

"Perhaps you could share them with me?" he asked.

I smiled, despite how red my face probably was. Internally, I haven't felt so flattered before; he was the first man to have given me chocolates in years, but the only one who has done it in person rather than mailing them to me. I took one of the chocolates and plopped it in my mouth. However...what Genji did next astonished me.

Normally, when he was going to eat something, he only removed the face part of his mask but once I saw him reach for the full release mechanism, my hand immediately shot out and grabbed it. However, his free hand held mine.

"...Are you sure?" I asked.

If there was one thing I learned about Genji Shimada, it was that he was very proud of his looks and the fact that I scarred him so heavily during the operation was something that haunted me even to this day. However, he gently squeezed my hand.

"I meant what I said: I am not afraid of showing my face anymore...Winston helped me deal with the scarring and I wanted to show you the results of his efforts," he explained.

Now that he mentioned it...Winston was working on a regenerative foam that would help soldiers heal from cuts faster and also completely regenerate and replace scar tissue. However, I didn't keep track of it for the past few months; I had far too much on my plate. He pressed the mechanism, causing the mask to release and the helmet to slowly start to retract into the collar portion of his suit.

"I haven't taken a look at myself for the entirety of the process...and I asked Winston not to show me anything so I will be seeing it for the first time just as you," he explained.

My heart rate suddenly doubled and for some reason, a sharp pain went through it. It was terrifying to know that he was about to do this...because I still hadn't forgiven myself for doing this to him in the first place. He seemed to have noticed my discomfort as the helmet stopped retracting before reforming back to normal.

"What's wrong Angela?" he asked.

I shook my head, unable to come up with the words to answer him.

"I...I..." I stuttered.

The guilt was really beginning to run its course now; I couldn't even muster the words to start an apology. He then moved the chocolates from between us and scooted closer to me before holding both my hands.

"I wasn't sure if you would be alright with seeing my scars so I sought to correct it myself; I know what you're feeling right now Angela and I want you to know that I am not angry," he said.

His voice was gentle, though distorted by the voice box from the implant in his neck. I couldn't believe what he was saying. He then lifted a finger to my chin and lifted it to face him.

"I was already at peace with myself at first. But then I realized that in order to move forward, I have to conquer all of my inner demons and my scarring was no exception...but I also did it because I want you to forgive yourself; Winston told me how much you lamented being unable to do more and now...I hope the treatment did its work," he said.

He reached for the mechanism again, but I stopped him once more.

"...May I?" I asked.

He responded by lowering his hands and nodding.

"Close your eyes..." I whispered.

He once again nodded as I slowly reached for the mechanism behind his head. I pressed it, causing the helmet to retract into the implant on his neck. It did so slowly and as it did, my eyes widened more and more as I realized the differences.

 _"It...it worked..."_

Once the helmet completely retracted, his head was revealed in its entirety. I tried to find some evidence of his previous scarring...but I found absolutely no trace of it save for a small scar that went across the bridge of his nose. I remembered that particular one because it was a very deep cut. The foam must've been able to only regenerate it partially...but my eyes still couldn't believe how big of a difference it made. His jet black hair had grown back to the way it was before the operation and all of the skin minus the scar had completely regenerated and healed. If I didn't know that his limbs were cybernetic, I would've thought he was human.

"I'll go get a mirror," I began.

I tried to move, but his hand shot out and grabbed mine.

"Wait Angela...there's something I was hoping you would be willing to try," he began.

His voice...was no longer altered by that accursed voice box. I was now hearing _him_ speak instead of that suit doing it for him. I raised an eyebrow and for the first time in years, I saw his face turn red. He cleared his throat and nervously sucked in a breath.

"I...was hoping you would...give me one of your chocolates?" he asked.

The request caused my heart to skip a beat and I tried desperately to stop myself from stuttering.

"Sure," I said.

I reached for one of the Lindt chocolates before bringing it towards him.

"Open your mouth," I whispered.

He obeyed and allowed me to place the chocolate in his mouth. He ate it quickly before smiling.

"The best indeed...your turn," he said.

Somehow, he had gotten a hold of one himself and raised it towards his face. I was very thankful that his eyes were shut right now because I wouldn't hear the end of it if he could see the blush on my face. I scooted closer to him before hesitantly reaching out to his hand. After taking it in both of my hands, I guided it to my mouth and once it was close enough, I allowed him to gently ease it inside. His thumb finished the motion and lingered on my lips for just a moment. I then noticed him smile warmly.

"I've never gotten to do that before," he said nervously.

With my beet red face, I began to get to my feet but he again stopped me.

"There's just one more thing...I was hoping you'd be willing to play a game," he explained.

I took my seat once more as he motioned towards the unopened box of Kisses on the table.

"What're the rules?" I asked.  
"I'll explain as we go along...but do you want to play?" he replied.

I smiled and laughed softly.

"I wouldn't be much of a sport if I didn't now would I?" I asked.

He smiled brightly, showing his pearly white teeth as he laughed softly himself.

"I want you to fill two bowls with pink ones and set three red ones aside," he asked.  
"Alright,"

I was now genuinely curious of the game as I did as he requested. I took two medium sized bowls before opening the box. After removing three red ones, I began to dump pink ones into the bowl.

"Is there a name for this game?" I asked.  
"It's called _Destiny's Kiss_...I suppose you'd like to hear the rules now?" he asked.

I stifled a laugh at the corny name, but now my curiosity was even more piqued.

"Tell me," I said.

He cleared his throat, still not opening his eyes for any reason.

"This version of the game has the two of us try to search for a red chocolate in our respective bowls after it is mixed...while our eyes are closed," he began.

I nodded in comprehension.

"You would go first because common courtesies apply or if you'd like, we can flip a coin to decide," I explained.

I shook my head and scoffed.

"With a name like _Destiny's Kiss_ , I'd say we flip the coin to decide since it sounds like a game based on luck," I said.

Genji laughed while nodding in agreement.

"Well. If you go first, the goal is to pull a red Kiss from the bowl. If you pull it, it means that your destiny is now open to be shared," he explained.  
"What happens if I pull a pink?" I asked.  
"It then means that I take a turn to find a red and it continues back and forth until at least one of us pull it, then begins the other half," he replied.

I nodded slowly.

"So it changes depending on who pulls the red one first?" I asked.

He nodded.

"If I am the one who pulls the red one first, it means that my destiny is no longer decided. At this point, whoever has not pulled a red one yet will take one final chance. If you pulled the red one first and then I pull a pink one, it means that your destiny is open to be shared but I am considered _unworthy_ to be a part of it." he explained.

I felt a shiver go down my spine; the wording of this game sounded rather harsh.

"If I pull a red one however...well..." he stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow as I noticed the deep blush on his cheeks.

"What happens?" I asked.  
"...It means that I am worthy and the usual result is the male receiving a kiss from the female." he replied.

If my face was red right now, it was probably neon red from his words. I ensured I stayed silent as he took another breath.

"What happens if you pull it first?" I asked.  
"Then you take one chance to pull a red one. If you don't then it means your destiny isn't open to being shared and I have to wander on to find another to intertwine with. If you do, then you have the choice of refusing my involvement with your destiny...or seal it with a kiss," he explained.

My breathing sped up slightly.

"The catch is that I am not allowed to open my eyes for any reason. Which means that if you pull the red one first, you have to be the one to tell me what I pulled after you. You have all of the power to decide our destiny. In addition, you get to have two reds in your bowl while I only have one," he continued.

Though I was surprised by the rules of the game...a part of me really wanted to play along with it.

"Do you want to play the game? You don't have to do any of it if you don't want to. It can be just for fun." he said.

I laughed softly to myself.

"For fun then," I replied.

The ninja nodded as I placed his bowl in front of him. After placing mine in the appropriate spot, I flipped a coin.

"Tails," he said.

The coin landed in my hand and upon checking it, it was heads.

"I go first," I said.  
"Let me know what you find," he said.

I closed my eyes tightly as I began to rummage through the bowl. My fingers hovered over several chocolates, but every time I thought I chose a good one, doubt set in and caused me to choose another. It took me a good three minutes to find one I felt satisfied with and I pulled it out of the bowl. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Pink," I said.

Genji nodded as he began to search through his bowl, still with his eyes closed. He took less time than I did, but I could see determination clear on his face. He then removed his hand with his fist clenched. He then held it out to me and opened it.

"What did I pull?" he asked.

To both my relief and disappointment, it was a pink one.

"Pink," I replied.

He nodded, his face softening ever so slightly as he placed it the chocolate aside and gestured for me to go again. I did, taking a little less time than I did before but much to my dismay, I pulled yet another pink.

"Pink again," I said.  
"It appears we'll be here all night," he said with a soft chuckle.

He reached into the bowl once more, the same look of determination on his face clear until he removed his hand again. He opened his hand to reveal yet another pink one.

"Pink again Genji," I replied.

He nodded before putting it aside. Feeling a little more determined, I shoved my hand back into the sea of chocolates. After about a minute of careful pondering, I decided on one in particular and pulled my hand out. I opened my eyes...

" _ **Red...**_ _"_

"What did you get Angela?" he asked.  
"R...Red..." I replied.

I was thankful that his eyes were firmly closed, else he would see how similar my face looked to a tomato. He then reached into the bowl again, but I stopped him by grabbing his free hand.

"Angela? What's wrong?" he asked.

The guilt began to eat away at me and even though I didn't truly have to abide by the rules, it still felt horrible to tell him whether he had a red or pink. Though it was only a game, I couldn't help but feel as if it was far more than that.

"...I'm sorry," I said.

His face looked confused, though his eyes were still closed.

"Whatever for?" he asked.  
"...For causing you so much pain..." I continued.

He removed his hand from the bowl before taking my hand in both of his. Much to my surprise however, he smiled at me.

"Angela. You were only doing your job and what you were born to do: save lives." he explained.

My eyes widened at his words and I couldn't help but cover my mouth to stifle a gasp.

"You were there for me for the entire procedure and we fought side by side for years...but above all of that, you and I are friends. My suffering was mostly self-inflicted because I could not accept what I had become. If you believe that you are the cause of it and the rest of my dark times...I want you to know that I didn't blame you. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you...how you were doing after Overwatch disbanded as well as how much you must've suffered knowing that you made me into what I am." he continued.

He then smiled brightly, despite his flushed cheeks.

"If it will put your mind and heart at ease, I forgive you...and I also want you to know that I care for you. Deeply. From the bottom of my heart."

I was dumbfounded upon his revelation and the three words that my ears had longed for finally came out of his mouth. An overwhelming feeling of joy erupted from my heart as he released my hand. He then began to search the bowl. I took the opportunity to reach for a mirror in the kitchen. Once I rejoined him on the couch, he smiled.

"You have the mirror ready?" he asked.

He was still thinking about how he looked despite all of this. I placed it in front of me before holding his free hand.

"Genji...I want you to know that you don't have to look a certain way for me to accept you. You've been my friend through all of this...and lifted a weight that's been on my back for years. Words cannot express how much I appreciate your words." I said.

His face now looked surprised, his mouth forming a subtle oval as he gasped softly.

"..The Genji I care for..."

I placed my hand on his chest, where his heart was still beating.

"Has been here all along."

For some reason I couldn't discern, he began to shed tears despite his happy face. He then pulled his hand from the bowl. I quickly moved everything out of the way before scooting closer to him.

 **~ o ~**

"What did I pull this time?" I asked as I opened my hand.

I had stayed true to my word, not opening my eyes for any reason since my mask retracted. It was difficult to resist the temptation...so very difficult because my curiosity was going so wild. I wanted to see her face...with my own eyes instead of through my mask. And what better state to see her in than with a smile?

About three seconds passed until I felt her remove the chocolate from my hand. Feeling confused, I turned my head, trying to find where she was as I had lost track of the sound of her breathing. It was how I was able to tell where she was in the room without the use of my eyes. However, I didn't get a chance to have another thought as I felt her body press against mine. Before I could say anything, soft warmth enveloped my lips.

For a brief moment, my body completely froze. My brain sent futile impulses for my limbs to move and the heat from my cheeks indicated that I probably looked as red as the bag I brought for her. However, I soon relaxed and began to kiss her back. She pressed her weight onto my chest, causing me to sink back into the couch. I threw all caution to the wind and embraced her, relishing in the sweet bliss my brain had now placed me in. After a yearlong minute, she finally broke away. I heard something shuffle as she placed a hand on my cheek.

"Sit up...and open your eyes," she whispered.

I did as she asked, cradling her in my arms. I was met with an oval shaped mirror, likely the very same one I saw on her kitchen counter when I came in. And my face...it looked far better. If I couldn't see the implant in my neck...I would've believed I was still human...

However, my attention immediately returned to the woman in my arms, smiling brightly at me.

"Did I win that kiss fair and square?" I asked.

She laughed softly.

"Does it truly matter?" she replied.

I shrugged, conceding the point.

"I think at this point...our destinies are intertwined regardless," she whispered.

I looked down up towards the kitchen to see that it was only 7 PM. I smiled before turning back to her.

"It's not very late yet...how about we get some dinner?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out Genji Shimada?" she teased.

I gave her a confident smirk.

 _"Not this time Angela,"_

I responded by immediately recapturing her lips in a kiss, ensuring that the contact was long enough for her to feel the heat go through her, but brief enough to leave her wanting more. Just as I had hoped, she looked just about ready to faint with redness.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

She pouted childishly for a moment before laughing happily.

"How can I say no to all these chocolates and kisses?"

 **~ o ~**

 **END**


End file.
